Shatter
by ThePassing
Summary: Lucy thinks Natsu doesnt lover her. Natsu thinks Lucy might not love him. But what happens when Natsu gets tthe courage to kinda confess to Lucy? Read the story to find out. Quick oneshot.


Shatter

 **Lucy POV**

Lucy was devastated. She had spent _years_ trying to get Natsu to look at her differently. As more than just his nakama. But she could never seem to do it. Whenever she got close it always seemed something happened. She thought she nearly had him but then Lisanna came back. She knew it was wrong but when he denied liking her like _that_ it made her feel good. She looked over her shoulder at the pink haired man whom she loved so much. She sighed and started towards her apartment. Maybe she could find another way for him to love her. But right now the only love she seemed to be getting was from Loki who she forcefully closed the gate. All she wanted was to be alone.

 **Natsu POV**

Natsu frowned slightly as he saw Lucy leave. He landed one final blow on Grey before walking up to Mira.

"Mira, I think today is the day" he said off handedly.

Mira fainted but quickly got back up again and squealed, "You are really going to confess?"

Natsu nodded thoughtfully "Today seems like the best day. She needs something to cheer her up."

Mira looked glum instantly "The reason she was so glum was because she thought you didn't lover her. As in more than just nakama."

Natsu looked absolutely horrified. How could he be such an ass? Of course he had noticed but he had ignored it trying to focus on the right day to confess. He knew everything needed to be perfect but then again when did his plans ever go "perfect"? He threw one last big smile at Mira before bolting towards Lucy's apartment.

 **Lucy's POV**

Lucy got out of her bath and put on her shittiest pair of pajamas she owned. They condition of the PJ's reflected exactly how she felt. Shitty. She opened the door and immediately a tuft of pink.

"NATSU WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY ROOM?!" she screamed.

"I just wanted to come see you" he said quietly.

She stopped her rant about how he always interrupted her stuff. Since when had he been quiet? The last time she had seen him this quiet was, well never. She knew it must be serious if he was willing to sit still. Lucy slowly walked towards her bed where she sat down next to him.

"Lucy, I have feelings for a girl. She is so smart and funny but she's weird. I don't know if she likes me and I think I make her upset more often then I help. What should I do? I mean I love her so much that I can't stand her being by herself." Natsu paused hoping she was catching on. The look in her eyes said she hadn't figured it out yet. He smirked slightly, why was she so dense sometimes? He diced to continue to see if she figured it out. "I try and stay by her during everything and everywhere. I rely on her to make me feel better while I am traveling, but she also likes to make fun of me." He broke off. Not knowing how else to say how much he loved her. "Lucy, this girl is my mate. The one and only person I can and will ever love. But how do I know if she likes me back?" he bit his lip hoping she would share his feelings. But when she turned all he saw, smelt, heard, and felt were the pain in her tears. What had he done wrong?

 **Lucy POV**

I was crying and I didn't even care. How could fate be so cruel that it made Natsu want Lisanna? _Need_ Lisanna as he put it. She got up and got over her feelings for a second.

"Just confess and tell her. But try and be subtle and feeling with the way you say it ok?" she said this while holding back tears. Lucy realized she was going to cry no matter what, so she headed towards the kitchen and mumbled something about dinner.

As soon as she got into the kitchen she broke down. He loved Lisanna she thought. I mean I guess it makes sense seeing as they were childhood friends. She silently wept or as silently as she could. But what she forgot was how sensitive a dragon slayers senses are. And just how much they loved their mates.

 **Normal POV**

Lucy turned her head fully expecting to see her kitchen. But all she saw was her window as birds flew by. But that didn't make sense. She had fallen asleep in the kitchen and the dragon slayer realized how uncomfortable she was and carried her to her bed before leaving. He was probably at the guild celebrating his get together with Lisanna. Then she realized she was not alone in her bed. Lucy slowly turned to see a certain pink-haired dragon slayer lying right next to her arm across her stomach and an arm underneath her had acting as a pillow. She lied her head back down slowly and as softly as she could in hopes not to wake him. She knew she had failed when he withdrew his arm.

Lucy was suddenly sitting upright right in Natsu's lap. She gulped knowing that Lisanna ever found out what position she was in she would be dead meat. But right now the only thing that mattered to her were the onyx orbs careful scanning every part of her being. From her pink toenails (which mind you, were the exact shade of pink as his hair. Definitely a coincidence. ;) ) Too her beautiful blonde head. She shivered knowing that is she looked him directly in the eyes she would break.

"Lucy I forgot to mention one thing about the woman who I love so much."

Natsu had decided that he needed to tell her here and now rather than wait. He knew it was rash but hey, what did you expect from a Fire Dragon Slayer?

Lucy sucked in her breath. Preparing for the ad tears that were about to come from his declaration of love about Lisanna. God this was going to hurt she thought.

"She was sitting right next to me the whole time I confessed" Natsu finished.

Lucy's brain short circuited. Natsu had just said that they girl he loved as his _MATE_ had been sitting right next to him during his confession. But the only time he had somewhat confessed was last night… oh. Oh. OHHHHH. She thought. Natsu was talking about her. He loved her. And that's when she shattered. She fell into the arms of the man she loved most. And that's all she could ask for.


End file.
